Broken Strings: NCISRizzoli&IslesDemi LovatoMiley Cyrus
by Ironmaidenbvb
Summary: A story about how people's lives can be turned upside down like that
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Ziva, Abby, Kate, Ellie, Gibbs, Abby, Tony, McGee, Palmer and Ducky where sat around a large table at Bennies' restaurant, they had just finished their meals and where waiting for their pudding.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight" Little Abby yawned leaning on Ziva.

"Good" Ziva laughed putting her arm around Abby.

Abby gave a half hearted laugh.

"Stop moaning" Ellie snapped at Abby.

"I weren't talking to you. So butt out" Abby snapped back.

"You think you're so important. Well, newsflash. You aren't't. So stop moaning and giving us a running commentary on your life. No one cares!" Ellie muttered.

"Go and pick on someone else." Abby snapped.

"Right. Both of you. Stop it." Kate said.

"She started it!" Abby said.

"Drop the attitude. Don't you dare speak to Kate like that!" Ellie said standing up.

Abby also stood up.

"Right, both of you. This is not the time or place" Ziva told the girls also standing up.

Ziva stood in between the two girls to try and prevent the situation escalating.

"I don't care. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut!" Ellie snapped.

"Don't talk to Ziva like that! And don't you dare tell me what to do!" Abby growled back.

Ellie lunged at Abby and managed to slap her around the face.

Kate stood up and grabbed hold of Ellie's wrists before she had the chance to hit Abby again.

"Ellie, calm down" Kate said soothingly, sitting Ellie down.

"Sorry Kate, she just deserved it" Ellie said taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Abby turned away from the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"Go after her!" McGee mouthed to Ziva.

On that note Ziva walked out of the restaurant to go and find Abby.

"We really need to get those two sorted. One of these days, there going to seriously injure one another or maybe worse." McGee whispered to Dinozzo.

"I know. Do you thin we should lock them in a room together?" Dinozzo asked.

"No!" Gibbs, Big Abby, Kate and McGee shouted.

"Do you want either of them hurt, or maybe even dead?" Kate asked.

"No" replied Dinozzo.

"Good" Ellie muttered.

"I think you owe Little Abby an apology" Big Abby told Ellie.

"Why?" Ellie snapped.

"You weren't't very nice to her? Where you?" Abby said.

"So what. No one cares about her." Ellie replied.

"Firstly, I care. So does Ziva, and I think you'll find everyone else around this table, you excluded, does. Secondly, how would you feel if I treated you the way you treat her? What would you do?" Abby asked starting to get annoyed.

"Wouldn't't really care" Ellie snapped.

"You selfish little madam. All you think about is yourself. Never a thought about anyone else. You don't care about anyone other than yourself." Abby yelled.

"Abbz, let it go." Gibbs said.

"No! I won't just let it go! You don't understand. None of you understand! Just because we think differently doesn't't mean you can treat us differently." Abby shouted getting up from the table and walking out of the restaurant.

"Well, today has been a stressful day at work…." Palmer said trying to break the awkward silence.

Out in the car park, Big Abby found Little Abby and Ziva sat on the bonnet of Gibbs's car.

"Don't let them get to you. Any of them." Big Abby said firmly giving Little Abby a hug.

"I wont" Little Abby promised hugging Big Abby back.

"Good. We'll miss pudding at this rate!" Big Abby laughed.

"We can't miss pudding can we?" Ziva laughed.

Little Abby and Ziva got up of the bonnet of the car and the three of them walked back into the restaurant just as pudding was being served up.

"Welcome back!" Gibbs said to Big Abby.

"Hi." She replied unenthusiastically.

"Sorry about before…" Gibbs said.

The whole table went quiet because no one had ever heard Gibbs apologise before.

"Never apologise Gibbs, it's a sign of weakness" Abby laughed giving Gibbs a hug.

"Now I've got my Abby back. Let's eat pudding!" Gibbs laughed.

"I'm with you on that one Gibbs!" Ducky laughed.

Once everyone had finished their pudding and said their goodbyes everyone started to go home.

Palmer and Ducky went first, then Tony and McGee, then Kate and Ellie went.

Gibbs, Big Abby, Ziva and Little Abby were the only ones left. Ziva and Abby where about to leave.

"Night Little Abbz." Gibbs said giving Abby a hug.

"Night Gibbs!" Abby replied.

"Night Abby!" Little Abby laughed giving Big Abby a hug.

"Night Hun." Big Abby replied.

"Night Gibbs, Night Abby" Ziva said giving Abby a quick cuddle.

Ziva and Abby left, closely followed by Big Abby and Gibbs.

"Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"Can I come and sleep in your bed if I have to tonight?" Abby asked.

"Of course. You know you don't need to ask pet." Ziva assured

"I know. But I know what happens if you get woken up in the night by noise or movement on your bed." Abby replied.

"Fair point. But I can always tell when its you. So you don't need to ask. Yeah?" Ziva said.

"Ok. What time have you got to be at work tomorrow?" Abby asked

"8 o'clock. So yes, we do have time to get your magazine on the way in!" Ziva laughed.

"Ok, good. Just checking!" Abby giggled.

When they arrived home Abby went straight upstairs to bed, after all, it was 11 o'clock. Ziva followed about half an hour later.

Ziva crept along the corridor and gently opened Abby's door to check she was ok. Abby was quiet but not asleep.

"Abbz" Ziva whispered.

"Yeah" Abby replied.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stay in here for a bit" Ziva asked.

"Yes please" Abby said sitting up and turning her bedside lamp on.

Ziva was in her pyjamas and had her dressing gown on over the top. She gently shut the door and walked over to Abby's bed.

Abby pulled one of her pillows out from underneath her head and put it next to her own pillow so Ziva could lie down next to her.

Ziva took off her dressing gown and put it on the floor next to Abby's bed, she then put her gun on Abby's bedside table. Abby lifted the duvet up and Ziva climbed in.

Abby had become used to sleeping in the same bed as Ziva, as Ziva often had to come and check if she was alright after bad dreams in the night, and for her own piece of mind.

"What time is it?" Abby asked.

Ziva looked at the clock behind Abby's head.

"Its quarter to twelve. About time you where asleep!" Ziva smiled.

"I cant sleep." Abby replied.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"Had a bad dream last night. A really bad one, now I'm scared of going back to sleep in case it continues." Abby said snuggling into Ziva.

"Well, if you do have that dream does continue, or you have any sort of bad dream, ill be here to give you a hug, and to talk about it when you wake up." Ziva replied hugging Abby and kissing the top of her head.

Abby relaxed into Ziva's arms.

"Promise your not going to go anywhere." Abby asked looking up at Ziva.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere, ever." Ziva replied hugging Abby again.

"Love you Ziva." Abby whispered.

"Love you too." Ziva replied.

At about half twelve Abby eventually dozed off. Ziva followed shortly. Ziva was more than a light sleeper. Any noise would wake Ziva, even if Abby was breathing slightly heavily. Ziva always slept with a gun and was extremely protective.

At about half three Abby woke up. She hadn't had a bad dream for once. She knew if she twisted round to check the time, she would wake Ziva up, which she didn't't want to do. Abby lay there until Ziva woke up. Now Ziva was awake, she could twist round and look at the time. It was quarter past four.

Abby went to get up but Ziva stopped her. You're not getting up until 5 o'clock at the earliest. You don't need to be up really until 6 o'clock anyway.

"I know. I'm just not likely to go back to sleep." Abby sighed.

"Well, if you try, then you never know, you might just get back to sleep." Ziva laughed.

"I know, I know." Abby replied snuggling into Ziva.

Abby did eventually go back to sleep, and Ziva woke her up at quarter past 6.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Abby. Time to get up" Ziva said waking Abby up.

"Morning" Abby yawned stretching.

"Morning!" Ziva laughed.

Ziva climbed out of bed and reached out her hand to pull Abby up.

"Thank you" Abby laughed.

"No problem" Ziva replied picking up her gun and dressing gown.

Ziva put her dressing gown on the back of Abby's door, and kept hold of her gun.

Abby walked down the hallway, into the kitchen and made her and Ziva some cereal.

Ziva walked into the kitchen, sat down next to Abby and ate her breakfast.

"Thanks Abbz!" Ziva said getting hers and Abby's bowls and putting them in the kitchen sink.

"No problem!" Abby laughed.

"Its 6:35, time to get dressed I think!" Ziva said.

"Yep!" Abby replied getting up.

Abby went to her bedroom and put on some black leggings, her Black Veil Brides t-shirt, her Black Veil Brides hoodie and Ziva's old black pair of Ugg boots.

By the time Abby got back into the kitchen Ziva was already dressed. She was sat cross legged on the table cleaning her gun.

"How do I look?" Abby asked.

"Like a princess!" Ziva laughed.

Abby smiled and went and gave Ziva a hug.

"We'd best be setting off in a minute. Its quarter past 7. Plus we need to get your magazine." Ziva said climbing off the table.

"Ok, let me just get my iPod" Abby said running up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later Abby came back down the stairs with her iPod and her NCIS kit bag.

"All set?" Ziva asked.

"All set!" Abby laughed.

"Then lets go" Ziva said.

Abby climbed in the front passenger seat of Ziva's car.

After about 10 minutes of driving they came to the shop where Abby got her magazine.

"Here's 5 bucks, get your magazine, and some sweets." Ziva laughed giving Abby a 5 dollar bill.

"Thanks!" Abby said climbing out of the car.

"Wait for me!" Ziva laughed climbing out of the car.

They both walked into the shop. As soon as they where in their one customer, wearing a mask, fired at the shopkeeper.

"Get Down!" Ziva screamed at Abby.

Abby lay down on the floor while Ziva fired at the armed man in the mask.

Ziva shot the armed, masked man and then crawled over to Abby and hugged her tightly. While she was hugging Abby she took out her phone and called NCIS.

Back at the NCIS office, Ellie, Kate, Tony and McGee where already at work.

"I see Abby and Ziva couldn't be bothered to turn up to work this morning" Ellie said triumphantly.

"That's because they where both nearly killed in an attempted armed robbery this morning. Gear up team, we've got a dead marine, a dead civilian and a crime scene to get to!" Gibbs said walking into the office.

The office fell silent.

"A dead civilian?" Tony asked.

"Not Ziva or Abby don't worry. But yes, a dead civilian." Gibbs replied.

"Then surely that's for the FBI to deal with?" McGee said.

"Not when the civilian was on the Quantico marine base." Gibbs replied grabbing his bag.

"What were they doing on the marine base?" Kate asked.

"That's what were going to find out." Gibbs replied walking over to the lift.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Gibbs said turning around to find no one had followed him.

"Ah, yes boss!" McGee replied.

Ellie, Kate, Tony and McGee grabbed their bags and squeezed into the lift.

"How's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Alive." Gibbs replied.

"Abby" McGee asked

"Alive." Gibbs replied.

"Either of them wounded?" Kate asked.

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

"Good." Kate, McGee and Tony said at the same time.

"Shame Abby couldn't have got caught in the cross fire, and died!" Ellie muttered under her breath.

"Don't push it Ellie." Kate said.

"Sorry." Ellie replied.

Once out of the lift, and out of the building. The team split up into 2 cars. Well, a car and a Van. Kate & McGee in one, Gibbs, Ellie & Tony in the other. Once on scene, Gibbs told everyone what they were doing.

"Kate & Dinozzo, your interviewing survivors & witnesses." Gibbs said.

"On it boss" Dinozzo replied.

"Ellie, McGee your with me, trying to piece together what happened" Gibbs said walking into the shop.

"What id love to know is how a civilian, not to mention an armed civilian, got onto Quantico marine base." Dinozzo said to Kate as they were walking over to Ziva's car.

"same" Kate replied.

Once Dinozzo and Kate where at Ziva's car, the interview began.

"What happened?" Dinozzo asked Ziva.

"We walked into the shop and the masked man started shooting at the shop keeper, I yelled at Abby to get down. The masked man fired 3 times at the shop keeper, taking the shop keeper out, then I fired twice at him, taking him out." Ziva said putting her arm around Abby.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Abby added.

"Come here babe." Kate said hugging Abby tightly.

Abby hugged Kate back.

"I'll be fine." Abby replied wiping a tear from her check.

Ziva put her arm around Abby and Abby leant against her.

"Can we go back to NCIS now?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet you there." Kate replied.

"Good. See you in a bit. Abby said shutting the door.

"Yeah. We'll see you in a bit." Ziva said shutting her door.

Ziva drove off back to the NCIS headquarters.

Meanwhile back in the shop, McGee, Gibbs and Ellie where investigating.

"If you ask me, Abby needs a good wake up call. Being shot, or being raped should do it." Ellie muttered.

"ELLIE! Watch what you say! You and me are going to have a serious conversation on the way back to NCIS." Kate said sternly.

Kate rarely used this tone. It was her serious/important tone.

McGee stayed silent but he agreed with Kate.

Once the team had finished, McGee got in the van with Gibbs and the evidence and Kate and Ellie climbed in the car.

"Right Ellie, I feel that I should tell you some certain things about Abby, before you go making judgments and comments about her. Ok?" Kate said to Ellie.

"Ok." Ellie sighed.

"Abby is 12, she's only 2 years younger than you. She was abducted as a very young child, 3, I believe, and up until the age of 7, she was a sex slave for men to go and basically use. She was forced into prostitution by her captors. A marine on suspicion of rape, was under surveillance, and we caught him raping Abby. Ziva, McGee and I stormed the building and yes, Ziva was the first one to her side. That's why those two clicked. I have had her stay at mine a few times before you came to live with me, and Ziva had to come, because every night she relived what happened daily when she had been abducted. Abby trusts me, Ziva, Abby and she's slowly warming round to McGee, but I wouldn't leave her in a room on her own with Dinozzo. I dread to think what would happen. But, that is not where Abby's misfortune, or serious lack of luck, ends. At first, Ziva couldn't adopt her, so she was put into the care system and adopted by a couple. Yes, they where perfectly nice, and Abby shouldn't have come to harm there, but their 17 year old son used to rape her when his parents left them alone together in the house. They found out about it when they walked in on it one day, so NCIS was sent round. I think you must have been living with me at this point, anyway, NCIS went round, arrested the son and took Abby. This time Ziva could adopt her, so Abby moved in. she'd have been about 10 when she moved in with Ziva. When the whole Tony and Ziva fiasco happened, Ziva moved back to Israel, but Abby had to stay here, and as you'll remember, she spend a couple of nights with us, then moved in with Big Abby. Then Ziva was abducted, just imagine after going through that, then knowing she may never see Ziva again. I'm glad I'm not her." Kate told Ellie, with a very serious tone.

"I didn't realize how badly she'd been treated, but I knew it was bad. But I haven't exactly had it easy either." Ellie replied.

By this time Ellie and Kate where back at NCIS. McGee and Gibbs had already arrived.

"I just wanted to fill you in on the full picture" Kate said.

"Well it still doesn't change anything between us. I don't feel sorry for her. The way she acts sometimes she bloody asking for it!" Ellie replied.

"those are the kind of comments I am talking about. Do you think you could keep them to yourself? Or just not say them in front of Abby, because she is very sensitive, and vulnerable and I don't need to remind you of the time that she nearly tried to kill herself. Or the time after that where she tried to ill herself again." Kate said, still in her serious tone.

"And failed unfortunately." Ellie muttered under her breath.

"Hey! that's precisely what I'm talking about! Just to remind you to refrain from shouting and making loud noises and sudden movements near and around Abby." Kate said.

By this time Ellie had already walked off.

When Ellie got up into the office she yelled 'BOO' at Abby. Abby was sat on the edge of Ziva's desk and she screamed and nearly fell off.

Abby turned around and saw Ellie. The first thing she did was get up and walk over to her. Ellie squared up to Abby ready for a fight.

"You think your so hard, don't you? You think you can walk all over me and get away with it! Well not anymore you cant!" Abby shouted at Ellie.

Ellie went to slap Abby but Abby blocked her hand, grabbed her wrists and slammed Ellie down over Ziva's desk.

"Ow, get of you stupid bitch!" Ellie yelled.

"No. You cant walk all over me anymore. I'm just making that clear." Abby said letting go.

Ellie stormed off somewhere. She'd find some way to get back at Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Abby, nice touch, but you know what Ellie's bones and muscles are like. She gets hurt really easily ok?" Kate said to Abby appearing out of nowhere.

"Ok. Ill try and remember that." Abby replied sheepishly.

Kate smiled at Abby.

"I'm off to go see Big-Abby!" Abby said flouncing out of the room.

Down in Abby's lab, Little Abby was sat on the table and Big-Abby was stood I front of her. They where having a light hearted but serious chat.

"Abby, you know if you ever need to talk to anyone about anything no matter how awkward it is, you can talk to me and Kate, if you don't want to tell Ziva that is." Big-Abby told Abby.

"Like I wouldn't tell Ziva anything..." Little-Abby replied.

"Well the opportunity is there ok?" Big-Abby told Abby.

"Ok. I know" Abby replied.

"Do you know where Ellie went?" Little-Abby asked.

"Roof at a guess" Big Abby replied.

"Oh and by the way, from now on I'm Abby and your Abbz okay?, When your around me anyway yeah?" Abby added.

"Okay." Abbz replied walking out of Abby's lab and towards the roof.

Walking out onto the roof, Abby spotted Ellie.

"Oiii Bitch!" Ellie screamed across the roof.

"I'm pleased to see you too!" Abby yelled turning on her heels as she saw Ellie get up.

Ellie began to run but Abby had all ready started. Abby got to the door and raced down the stairs to Abby's lab.

"Hey. What's up?!" Abby asked puzzled.

"El..." Abbz started but was cut off by Ellie storming in the room and punching Abbz in the face.

"GIBBS!" Abby screamed.

Gibbs came running but Abbz was already pinned up against the glass door in Abby's lab.

"YOUR PATHETIC! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT!" Ellie yelled in Abbz's face.

"What did I do? Defend myself? Everything's always about you. How you always win and know your going to win. Well things are going to change" Abbz replied perfectly calmly.

Kate walked in the room and saw the commotion.

"Ellie?" Kate said.

"Not now Kate, I'm sorting something out." Ellie replied.

Ellie stared at Abbz.

"Things are going to change. Your not boss anymore." Abbz added.

"I'd like to see you try" Ellie said threateningly.

"Well you are going to see me try. And succeed." Abbz replied

Kate signalled to Ellie to follow her so she let go off Abbz and followed her out the room.

Gibbs walked out the room with Abby to have a private chat.

Abbz looked across Abby's lab and saw the scalpel. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed the scalpel and cut her arm. Three times, quick and deep. She fell to the floor clutching the scalpel and crying.

Abby walked back in the room and saw Abbz and the blood.

"ABBY! You idiot..." Abby said to Abbz while dashing over to the fist aid kit.

Abby grabbed a bandage and a few wads of paper towels. She mopped up Abbz's arm and bandaged it neatly.

"I'm s..s..sorry" Abbz sobbed.

"Don't be, now I'm going to see Ziva about this and about Ellie ok?" Abby told Abbz firmly.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice" Abby muttered glumly.

"That's a correct guess" Abby replied hugging Abbz tightly.

Abbz snuffled and hugged Abby back.

Later on that day Director Vance treated everyone to a meal.

"This meal is about encouraging friendship and trust" Gibbs said looking at Abby and Ellie.

"Do you think you can get on with each other? We're not asking you to be friends just not to try and kill each other every time you see each other?" Kate asked.

To everyone's amazement Ellie piped up and agreed.

Abby was uneasy and felt something was not right but she went along with the decision anyway.

A couple of hours later when the meal was over, Abby, Ziva, Kate, Ellie & Abbz went back to Kate's apartment.

Abby sat them both down at the kitchen table and began to talk.

"This is going to be a long road because we've all got so much going on at the minute, but id like you both to write down something. Abby, I'd like it if you could write your 'self harm story' and Ellie I'd like you to write about your anger issues. Can you do that?" Abby asked giving the girls some paper and pens.

"I guess I can give it ago" Abbz agreed.

"I will as well." Ellie also agreed.

"Ok then. Ill sit here and write my own little story about some random thing, yeah?" Abby said happily grabbing some paper.

Abby took her piece of paper and began to write.

'My self harm story. I can't remember when I started cutting to be honest, but it was after I started at BBS. I didn't know what I was doing the first time, I did it and it felt right so I carried on. Eventually the school found out, told my mom and I got help. Yes, it helped for a bit I admit, I didn't cut from the end of Year 7 to about Christmas in Year 8, but by February half term 2013 I found I had fallen back into the same circle. I began to see others around me cut, for the first time I was opening my eyes and seeing those around me, and not judging. Everyone has there own individual story to why they self harm, and I'm not one to judge because I do it to. I guess I was stressed out enough with school, because I don't really think I was getting bullied, but I was always getting down with comments, I used to let them slide over my head but they started getting to me, so I started cutting again. I also think seeing the cuts on the people around me, who I guess I look up to, was the final straw that pushed me to start cutting again. I started cutting on my arms but I had to do PE & Dance so it was awkward and hard to hide, so moved and started cutting around my right hip and spreading around that area, so no one could see.'

When Abby dropped the pen down on the table she noticed Ellie had already finished. Abby was interested in what Ellie ha written but she wasn't prepared to let Ellie read hers in order for her to read Ellie's.

"Thank You. You may go now if you want to." Abby told the girls.

Abbz jumped out of her seat but Ellie stayed put. Abbz wondered what Ellie was doing but decided not to say anything, she walked over to the door and went into the living room to join Ziva and Kate.

"Hey" Ziva said to Abbz.

"Meh, hi." Abby replied.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." Abby replied sheepishly.

"Abby. We know that's not true. What's up." Ziva said sternly.

"I miss Miley & Demi." Abby muttered.

"Oh, Abby! You could have told us earlier!" Kate said giving Abby a hug.

"It's just I haven't seen them for years. We sometimes text or talk on Skype, but it's not the same. I really miss them, I'd do anything to see them both again. Just to get the chance to snuggle up to Miley and sing along with Demi at tea time one last time." Abby told them.

"It's nearly 11 o'clock, you need to be going to bed" Ziva said.

"You two can stay here if you want, we can all go into work tomorrow together." Kate told Ziva & Abby.

"Yay, ok!" Abby agreed eagerly.

Abby liked Kate's spare room. It had a double bed & the room was painted electric blue. The ceiling was black with stars on. All over the walls where pictures of everyone who stayed with them for any length of time, the whole of NCIS, Demi and Miley, Jane and Maura plus loads more.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Abby said dashing off upstairs.

Abby kept a pair of pj's at Kate's in case anything unforeseen happened and Abby had to stay the night.

Abby got changed into her pj's and curled up under the covers.

Kate sent Ellie to bed just after Abby .

Downstairs, Ziva was getting to work.

"I think I've still got Miley's number somewhere" Ziva said searching through her phone contacts.

"Ah! Yes!" Ziva said a couple of minutes later triumphantly holding the phone to her ear.

"Err Hello?" Miley said down the phone.

"Miley! It's Ziva! Can you FaceTime or Skype me now please?" Ziva said.

"Yes. Of course!" Miley said hanging up and Skyping Ziva.

"Heyy!" Miley said excitedly.

"Heya!" Ziva laughed.

"Where's Abby? Is she okay?" Miley asked slightly concerned.

"Yes, well no, that's why I'm ringing. Can you get down here by the morning?" Ziva asked.

"If I leave now I can be there in 5 hours, be about 3 or 4 o'clock. Someone'll need to be there, to let me in, I miss my baby girl." Miley told Ziva.

"Well set of now, or in a min, hold on. This might sound a bit cheeky but can you take Abby back with you for a bit to bond with you and Demi, and she may have mentioned Ellie? Well could you have Ellie for one weekend as well?" Ziva asked sheepishly.

"YES. I'll keep Abby if you want me to!" Miley laughed.

"And as for Ellie, Abby has mentioned her, and I can't say I like the sound of this girl, but if its ok with Abby, Ill talk to Demi about it." Miley added.

"Oh, and there's something I should tell you but I'd rather do it in person." Ziva said.

"Right okay then...ill see you in a few hours!" Miley said excitedly.

Miley hung up and a few hours later there was a knock on Kate's door.

"Mileyyyy!" Ziva whispered.

"Zivaaaaaa!" Miley whispered.

"Abby's asleep so we best be quiet and keep you a surprise!" Ziva laughed.

Miley and Ziva started acting like school girls, Ellie heard the strange but familiar voice and went down stairs to get a drink.

Ellie walked into the lounge and saw Miley.

"What the fucks Miley Cyrus doing in my house?!" Ellie said stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh. Hi Ellie?" Miley said.

Ellie was uneasy.

"Hi Miley." Ellie said turning on her heals and walking out of the room.

"I see what Abby means..." Miley said glaring at the doorway that Ellie had just walked through.

"Well, they can both be a bit of a handful sometimes." Kate said.

"That brings us on to why I called you." Ziva said.

"I'm guessing its not a good reason" Miley said.

"You'd be right on that one" Kate replied.

"Abby has started self harming again, because of the heat between her and Ellie, I also think the fact that she's been really missing you guys a lot recently may have something to do with it. I also fear she's developed slash developing an eating disorder." Ziva told Miley.

Miley took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"That's not good. That is not good." Miley replied shell shocked.

"Me and Demi can both speak to her about the self harming and she can vent to us, but the eating disorder is Demi's department, no offence to her." Miley added.

"Okay, I knew you would help. Thank you so much!" Ziva replied relieved.

"I'll do anything to make sure she's alright, and so would Demi." Miley said firmly.

"It's almost half 4. I can't wait any longer to see her!" Miley said.

"I'll go and poke her awake and tell her she's got a VIP asking to see her!" Kate said.

Kate walked through her house to the spare bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and poked Abby.

"It's like 4 in the morning. What?!" Abby groaned.

"It's half 4 actually and your have a VIP here to see you." Kate told Abby.

Abby rolled out of bed with her teddy. Kate noticed that Abby had her self harm awareness bracelet on.

Abby saw Kate staring at the bracelet.

"I wear this when I miss Demi & Miley, they've got exactly the same bracelet." Abby said.

"Okay." Kate replied.

Kate walked out of the room and Abby followed her.

As they walked into the living room, Miley and Ziva stopped talking.

"Kate, No Offence to my VIP but there's only one person I want to see, and that's Miley." Abby told Kate quietly.

It wasn't quiet enough as Miley popped her head up over the top of the sofa.

"No Offence Taken. Actually I think that's quite sweet!" Miley laughed.

Miley got up from the sofa and held out her arms to hug Abby.

"Right, we're going to hit the sack!" Ziva said as her and Kate walked out of the room.

"OMG! Miley. You're really here!" Abby said excitedly hugging Miley.

"And that's not the best bit either. Your coming back with me! To see Demi, and Dad. It's going to be awesome!" Miley told her.

"Really?!" Abby asked shocked.

"Really!" Miley laughed.

"Yes!" Abby giggled.

"Just to rub it in to Ellie's face we'll have her for a weekend and make it clear we don't want her and we want you." Miley said a little more seriously.

"She needs to be taught a lesson. Before these teach her a lesson." Miley said picking up Abby's arm and examining the scars and cuts.

"Oh Abby, This is a circle you really don't want to fall into" Miley added hugging Abby tighter.

"It's not like you and Demi haven't done it." Abby replied.

"From personal experience I'm telling you it's something that you don't want to get caught up in." Miley told her.

They talked a bit longer but after awhile Abby dozed of in Miley's lap and Miley fell asleep as well.

In the morning, Ziva was out the house at 5am and Ellie and Kate came down at 6.

Miley was already awake but Abby was still asleep. Ellie went over to Abby and hit her to wake her up. Abby jumped out of her skin and Miley scowled at Ellie. Abby sat up and stretched.

Ellie walked off triumphantly. Miley glared at her as she walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later Kate called everyone to the breakfast table to eat and talk.


End file.
